dragon bitch
by Vampireunicornbutterflykitten
Summary: (the evil queen and maleficent ship) (smut) (student and teacher) (magic lessons) (this is my first fic please be nice) (im dyslexic also so sorry for my spelling) (please review)


**Dragon bitch**

chapter 1

I do not own any right to once upon a time i am just a fan rated M for lesbian smut dragonqueen ship sorry about spelling i have dyslexia

Its Reginas second week at her new collage and she is late for the 10th day in a row

 **Buz Buz Buz**

REGINA: shit hi Red i know im late but...

As per Red interups

RED: Regina where the fuck are you the draggon bitch is pissed

REGINA: Fuck i forgot we had science first im juts down the road ill be there soon cover for me

RED: Well hurry i sware i see smoke coming out of her nose

REGINA: allright allright but...

MALEFICENT: Lucas give me that cell phone this instant

REGINA: fuck

RED: got to go Gina HURRY!

Regina gets into school 20 mins late thats a new reccord

REGINA: Ms faery im sorry im so...

MALEFICENT: Late i asumed as much

REGINA: Im sorry

MALEFICENT: Sorry wont cut it this time Mills stay after class now sit down

for the rest of the lesson regina was on her best behaviour

 **RING RING RING RING**

MALEFICENT: Allright class remember the asseingment is due on wednesday no less then 4000 words

just as Regina thinks she can escape she gets called on by ms Faery

MALEFICENT: Miss mills a word

REGINA: Fuck

MALEFICNET: Mind your language child

Thats all it took to tip Regina over the edge

REGINA:Right for starters im not a child im 19 nearly 20 im only in school because my no good stuck up mother decided i need to ear the money she got when my dear farther died without witch she would be on the streets with nothing cinsidering the money is rightfully mins has been since i turned 18 but no Mrs Cors Mills gets what she wants do you want to know how by sleeping with anyome who has a bit of power thats fucking how

After that Ragina is crying and Maleficnet actualy feels something shit is that compation why is she feeling compation towards this iritatingly hot woman

MALEFICENT: listern hunny dont cry here have a tissue

shit did the dragon bitch just call her hunny

REGINA: Im sorry Ms Faery im just oh god i dont even know anymore

MALEFICENT: Listern sweet when were not in class call me maleficnet why dont you come back after last perioud and ill get you up to date on the work you have missed as free perioud is nearly over

REGINA: Yeah sure thankyou Ms F i mean Maleficent

chapter 2

The day draged for Regina and she couldnt quite out her finger on why she couldnt consentrate in double english she loved english but instead of creative titals for novals gher mind was wondering to a certain blonde blue eyed science teacher well mostly her ass when school finaly ended she wondered to the science block only to stop at Maleficents door hearing she was on the phone

MALEFICENT: Listern the divorce is fanilised so stop calling me asking to take your sorry arse back cause you got none of the money you cheeted on me Cruella not the otherway around so fuck you and fuck off

What was that her science teacher the one she has fantisised about for the 2 weeks she has tought her is a Lesbian she never would ahve guessed she was pulled out of her train of thought by a suprised gasp

MALEFICENT: Shit Regina how long have you been stood there

REGINA: Long enough to wonder if your okay you seen stressed

MALEFICENT: im erm i... im fine just some horid people out there ay

REGINA: i never new you were gay SHIT i wasnt ment to say that out loud word vomit

MALEFICENT: its quite allright sweet aslong as you tell know one i dont want my sexuality being the talk of the schol

REGINA: hey no wories its cool im good at keeping secrets anyway

MALEFICENT: anyway sweet come in we can talk more private then

when Regina shut the door she wondered to her usual seat and slumped down with a thud Mal soon followed and pulls a chair to sit infront of the desk Regina had chosen

chapter 3

MALEFICENT: so anyway now you know something private i think i should egt to know something about you fairs only fair

REGINA: Oh erm i dunoo

MALEFICENT: Oh comeon you can tell me

REGINA: Right promise you wont tell

MALEFICENT: Scouts honner

REGINA: Did you even go scouts

MALEFICNET: No but stop trying to change the subject procede

REGINA: here goes so erm im well erm im gay and mother doesnt know she would kill me but she keeps making me go on dates with these men all they want is sex and just ew no thanks put it away

MALEFICENT: No way you cant be gay i mean no disrespect ive just never seen you look at a girl in that way before and im normaly quite good at seeing these things

REGINA: well normaly you have your back to me when i look at your arse sooo FUCK AGAIN word vomit ill go im sorry that was out of line

Before regina could reach the door handle a strong pare of hands are on her hips stopping her and befpre she can fathem what has just happened she is spun around and up agains the wall in a lip crushing kiss

when mall finaly lets her go regina a bit out of breath asks

REGINA: what was that what

MALEFICENT: that was me asking you not to go

chapter 4

regina just stared with confused yet lust filled eyes and pounced on the woman tackaling her for domanance

too abruptly by reginas standards the kiss battle has ended with mal asking

MALEFICENT: regina do you know how to use your magic properly

and with that regian pulled away

REGINA: how do you know about my magic ive never told anyone not even mother

mals answer was simple

MALEFICENT: i could sence it when we kissed it was like a jolt of electric they dont call me dragon bitch for nothing o can transform into a dragon sweet

REGINA: shit that would be so cool i was going to get someone to teach me how to use magic properly but that would cost money and mother would find out with me having to go through er fpr said money

without a second thought mal almost shouted

MALEFICNET: ill teach you, for free of corse

REGINA: yeah i mena sure thats if its not to much trouble

MALEFICENT: awesome what time do you have to be home

REGINA: ah well about that i live alone so anytime i have that apartment anyways

MALEFICENT:why dont you come home with me now and we can start lessons

REGINA: yeah sure that sounds awesome

chapter 5

once they arive at maleficents home regina is star struck at how amazing the house looks

REGINA: mal this is amazing

taken back with the nickname the only reply she can muster is

MALEFICENT: thankyou sweet it costs anough hahah

regina felt electricity rush straight to her corse and relised she could never tire of eharing the blonds laugh

once inside they started lessons instantly at the start regina couldnt even move an apple from one hand to the next with out it falling to bits and landing on mals antique rug

so buy half 11 mal was drunk as not to snap at the young woman about the hundreds fo punds worht of rug destroied by apples

unfortunatly mal descovered she was two drunk to drive regina home and magic whilst drunk was never a good idea it was to late for regina to walk and she was to much of a novise to teleport herself so mal sugested she stay the night the only issue is the fact mal lived alone so there was only one bed room ans the couch was full of apple so regina had no choice but to sleep in mals bed then to mals horror she descovered she had nothing for either of them to ware in bed FUCK so it was decided they would have to sleep in there underware

instantly after realising this regina begane to strip whilst mal stood in shock at the wonder that was regina mills body

REGINA:wh wh.. what are you staring at

bluntly mal blurted

MALEFICENT: YOU

REGINA: oh.. erm.. oh right thanks i guess

and as quick regina could blink mals clothes had desepeard into a cloud of baby blue smoke

REGINA: WOW how do you do that

MALEFICENT: that can be tomorrows lesson now comone sweet sleep

and that they did side by side they slept

sudent mal was awoken by a blood curdling screech once she had realised it was still dark out and that the noice was regina she callmed down only to realise reina was sobbing

MALEFICNET: hey sweet whats wrong

REGINA: im so so so sorry to wake you i had a bad dream

MALEFICENT: hey come here sweet ill cuddle you till you fall asleep

REGINA: please will you hold me for the night i will feel safer

MALEFICENT: corse anything for you was all aml could choke out through unshed tears someone actualy felt safe around her

chapter 7

MAlEFICENT: mornign my sweet

mal wispers into regina sleeping ear then lightly kisses the lobe to this regina awakens with a sleepy shy smile on ehr face at the sign of aftection and without warning captures mals lips in a sleepy yet pationate kiss

MALEFICENT: i have an amazing idea i shall use sex to teach you magic

REGINA: oh really and how is that going to...

before she could finish her sentence they have evaporated into a puff of baby blue smoke and have apeard in what can only be described as the park mal is now fully dressed yet regina is still in only her underware

REGIAN: WHAT THE FUCK MAL

all mall could do was smile at the now fully clothed regina

REGINA: shit man i did it i actualy did it

to congratulate her mal struted over to the raven haired girl and wisperd into her ear

MALEFICENT:think of somewhere private that you know really well think of the texture of the walls and the floor and the smell and everything in there exactly how it realy is

and with that in a cloud of purple smoke regina and mal were gone

the two appered in the blue eyed beuties bedroom regina apeared on mals bed then heard a thump and giggles as she then relised she has poofed mal on the floor and hard at that

with out a seccond thought mal pounced on the bed to give her sweet her reward

chapter 8

mal couldnt take her eyes of regina as she begane assulting her nipples envoloping them into her mouth and sucking each nipple then releasing them with a pop

all regina could do is moan no one had ever touched her like this before

mal took the moans as a sign she was doing something right and continued her decent donw the young womans body till she reached her sex which was allready dripping woth antisipation

she looked at the young woman for aproval in return she recieved a nod and she started lapping like ehr life depended on it

starting at her drenched opening then up to her solid nub

through hearing the moans and gorans coming from the smaller woman below her she found the urge to continue she slid in one didget easy then two then three being carefull not to hurt the girl regina welcomed the intrution buy spreading her legs wider mal new she was allready close so she started pumping harder hitting that spot she new made girls week with every thrust whilst licking and sicking the sensative bundle of nerves untill she heard the girl scream her name off the top of her lungs then slowly herlping her ride out the pure bliss then slowly removing her fingers she cralled back up to the girls face gave her a quick chace kiss and said

MALEFICENT: good girl sleep now my sweet the real hard stuff starts tomorrow

all the while stroking her hair till slumber claimed them both


End file.
